What Happened Dad
by Scar Light
Summary: This is my first fic. Please be nice. Just a lil Father-Son Bonding between Vegeta and Trunks. Vegeta is finally fgonna get the chance to say "I love you" to Trunks. And the 3rd Chapter is for my flamer! :D
1. Realizing the Problem

What Happened, Dad?  
  
Trunks stood in the doorway of the living room, staring enviously, at his 6-month-old sister, Bra, and father play together. Trunks felt a pain in his chest. 'Dad never played with me like that when I was young?He always thought that it was weak?Oh Great?Now I'm depressed again!' He let out a soft sigh and turned around to go into the kitchen where Bulma was. He got a Pepsi Vanilla (my Fav. Pop! Lol) and sat down at the table with a heavy sigh. Bulma heard her son come in and turned around to see her son with his head resting on his perfectly muscled arms.  
  
"Trunks, Honey, What wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Mom. It's nothing?"  
  
"Are you sure? You don't wanna talk about it or anything?"  
  
Trunks paused for a minute and looked up. His big, beautiful crystal blue eyes were on the verge of tears. Bulma was surprised.  
  
'What has got him THIS upset? It must be big?he wouldn't cry for just any reason. Something that I should "thank" his father for.'  
  
"Actually Mom, could we talk in my room? I don't want anyone to hear?" Trunks said thinking of how his father might act if he heard what Trunks' problem was. That he was jealous of his 6-month-old sister. 'Yeah, that'll go over well!'  
  
"Sure Honey. Let's go."  
  
As they walked up the stairs, Trunks was relived when he realized that the farther that he goes up stairs that less he could hear his dad and sister goof around. He felt a wave of relief and Bulma notice but she couldn't figure out why that happened.  
  
'Why all of a sudden did he just totally relax once we were up stairs? Oh well?guess he'll tell me soon enough.'  
  
They got to Trunks' room and sat down on his bed. Bulma looked to him and saw that he had his big, blue eyes downcast to the floor and his soft lavender hair had fallen to fully cover his face. She put her arm around his shoulder, signaling that she was ready to listen and give him some help.  
  
Trunks let out a sigh and started to speak " I don't really know how to tell you this with out you taking it the wrong way?"  
  
"I won't take anything the wrong way and if I do, you can tell me the way you want me to take it. Don't worry." Bulma said smiling. Trunks looked at her and gave her a soft smile back.  
  
"Alright, here it goes?I saw Dad and Bra playing in the living room and it made me jealous. I mean, I love Bra don't get me wrong. It's just she get all the things that I never got when I was younger. Dad always ignored me until after Buu. But even then he still didn't pay THAT much attention to me. She gets everything and I get nothing. He only wants me here to train with and that's it. Nothing more. I'm no more than a punching bag for him. He doesn't love me. He didn't even want me. I was a accident, wasn't I, Mom?"  
  
What Bulma and Trunks didn't know was the Vegeta had put bra in her playpen and went up stairs to go to the bathroom when he heard the last part of Trunks' little speech. He got interested and decided to listen and not make himself present. 'Let's just see what else he has to say. Maybe after Bulma leaves, I'll go in?'  
  
Then Bulma spoke up. "Trunks, you were not an accident! You were more of a surprise! And as you know, I love surprises. And that means that I love you. I wanted you from the beginning. Once I found out I was pregnant, I was sooo happy. I just went around hugging everyone and, practically jumping around with joy."  
  
"What about Dad? What did he do?"  
  
Bulma paused. 'How can I tell him that Vegeta went into space after I told him that I was pregnant? Oh shit. Good goin' Bulma! Aren't you the genius?!?!' "Umm?Well?Once I told you father he went to outer space. He said that he went to train but I think he went to think more than train. He told me that he left because there were too many distractions here and he needed to become Super. I understood though, strangely enough. You have to look deeper into your father than just the surface. Yeah, your Dad will probably never say 'I love you' but he will always do whatever he can to protect you. He even died for you. You are his pride and joy. He loves you no matter how many kids we have. You are his first born. You are the one that taught him that it's okay to love and cherish something or someone. You and I both had a good hand in that one. Believe me Trunks, your father has come a long way from where he was when he first came to this planet. Ask anyone. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, anyone. He really does love you, Trunks. He really does." Bulma finished smiling.  
  
Vegeta was standing outside his son's door thinking. 'Why did she have to tell him that I left to space?! Grrrrrr?Bulma, I'm so gonna get you! But she does have other good points. Listen to your Mother, Brat. She has a good mind.' Vegeta thought with a small smile.  
  
"But that still doesn't explain why he ignores me now! What, am I not good enough? Is Bra better than me or something? I want my Dad back. The one that came after Buu. The one who would take me to the park and help me with my training instead of just sparring with me. I want My Dad back!!!" Trunks finally broke down and started to cry. Bulma just sat there and held him in her arms while he cried into her shirt.  
  
'That's it! I'm going in and talking to him! I'm going to show him that I do love him no matter what!' And that's all Vegeta said. The next thing he knew, he was standing in his son's doorway. Suddenly he spoke.  
  
"Bulma, could you leave me and Trunks alone? I think we need to talk"  
  
Bulma looked unsure but left anyway. She had no clue of to what was going to happen so she decided to stay close enough to hear but not be detected.  
  
"We need to talk Trunks."  
  
"Yeah" 'Great! Now what? He probably thinks that I am a baby for crying like that.'  
  
'Here goes nothin?' 


	2. Fixing the Problem

Okay well this is the final chapter. Even though I only got 2 reviews I'm good with it. At least I know that I did a good job. Thanks to my reviewers!!! I am thinking about writing a BV story. One of the "famous three years". How many of those are out, huh, lol?

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. I work for McDonald's people. How much do you think I make?? Anyway, on_ _with the story!_

What Happened Dad? Part 2

"We need to talk Trunks" Vegeta said in a very clam and non-threatening voice.

"Yeah, guess we do" _'Great! He probably thinks that I am a baby for crying like that.'_

'_Well, here goes nothin...'_ Vegeta thought getting a little nervous. _'How am I going to tell him this? I have never even showed any emotion towards anyone, except Bulma. I only showed him a little emotion when I was about to die during Buu.'_

Vegeta walked slowly in to the room and sat beside Trunks on the bed and let out a sigh. He didn't know how to start. He had never done this before. Was he supposed to say something first? Was Trunks to make the first move? Vegeta was soo nervous.

Once Vegeta sat down on the bed, Trunks stiffened a little bit. Since his Dad didn't say anything about his stiffening, he thought that it went unnoticed. Vegeta sensed it but decided not to say anything. There are already enough things to worry about besides that petty little thing.

'_Is he going to say anything or is he just going to sit there? Doesn't he know what to say? Should I say something first? Do I just sat and wait for him to say something? God this is confusing!!!'_

After a while of silence Vegeta decided to speak up. "I heard your little talk with your Mother..." he didn't even get a chance to finish when Trunks spoke for him.

"And you have come to tell me that I am weak and your are ashamed of me or something? Save it. I already know."

"No, I wasn't going to say that at all." Vegeta sounded a little hurt, which surprised Trunks. He looked at his Dad with those big, blue eyes wondering what was going on and what he was going to say next.

"What where you going to say then?"

"Why you felt that I didn't care for you or feel proud of you? Why you felt that I didn't want you when your Mother was pregnant with you? And how you feel rejected now?"

"Well, I don't know if I wanna tell you."

"Why not? Maybe we could..."

"No, your probably wouldn't want to anyway. I'm nothing but a punching bag for you. Why don't you just go and play with Bra and go back to pretending that I don't exist?!" Both, Trunks and Vegeta, were surprised by Trunks' coldness toward his Dad.

'_He has never sounded this cold, especially to me. Something is going on here and I intend to find out what it is!'_

"What's your problem?!"

"You wanna know what my problem is? Oh, okay. I'll let you know..."Dad"...But please...do not let me waste your time with my petty problems! You're sure that you don't just wanna kick my ass in the GR?"

SLAP!

Trunks was stunned. His head was turned to the side while his cheek stung where his father had slapped him. Vegeta was actually stunned by his own actions. He couldn't believe what he just did...to his own son! Sure, he had given Trunks spankings but has never been slapped in the face, but he knew that now he had Trunks' full attention and THIS time, he was NOT going to lose it! He'll make sure of that!

"Now, let's try to talk like normal people, okay? Trunks? I want to try to get to the bottom of what is bothering you."

"Fine." Trunks let loose a heavy sigh and started to talk about what his problem really was.

"It's Bra. Well, not really bra, but it has to do with her. It's more you. Before Bra was born, my life was pretty good. I got most of yours and Mom's attention and I liked it. When mom got pregnant I was happy because I thought that being a big brother would be cool and fun. And it is...at times. But then you started to pay less and less attention to me OUTSIDE the GR. You wouldn't take me to the park anymore or just sit and talk to me. At first, I thought that it was because of something I did but then I realized that it was because of the baby. Then I thought that when she gets a little less new, everything would come back to normal and everything would be good. When it didn't, I started to think that you didn't love me anymore, even though you never said that you loved me, your actions told me differently. You would play with Bra all the time and ignore me. That's when I decided to stop trying to get your good attention and I started to get your bad attention. I thought 'Well any attention is good.' I didn't know what else to do. I asked Mom but she said that you just needed a little more time to adjust to the new baby. But the longer that she was here the less attention you paid to me and I started to feel rejected. I want my dad back that was here BEFORE Bra came. Why did you change?" Trunks looked at Vegeta with those big, beautiful, blue eyes.

Vegeta was stunned. He thought that Trunks didn't want his attention anymore since he was a pre-teen when Bra was born. He had thought that he was growing up and this was just a phase. Now he realized how wrong he was.

"Well, could you listen to my side?"

Trunks nodded his head in agreement. He was scared. He had no clue what was going to happen or what his father was going to say. Good and terrible things were running through his head. _'He'll probably say "I never wanted you. Your Mother wanted you so I had to put up with you. You are nothing but a worthless brat. You're not my son." But then again he might say, "I do love you Trunks. I do care for you. You make me proud. You're my son and no matter what happens you'll always be my son." Yeah right...I really have no clue what he is going to say. I really hope that it's the second one. I'll just die if he says that first one...'_ And with that Trunks finished off his thought and listened to his father, giving him his full attention.

When Vegeta thought that he had Trunks' full attention he began "I really had no clue that you felt like that. I know that I should've spent more time with you when you were little and I feel terrible that I didn't. There were soo many times when I wanted to go over and help you with whatever but I left it all to your Mother. My pride and ego were too big and strong to let me do those kinds of things. I was raised with an iron fist. Frieza beat all emotions out of me like love. He would not let me love. He destroyed anything that I loved. So I stopped loving and caring about everything. I would not let myself get attached to anything because if I did, Freiza would destroy it. I lived my whole childhood and teen life with him. So when I came here, I really had no interest in forming a family. I always thought that I would never be blessed with such a wonderful thing. Then you came along. I was scared of how to treat you. I didn't have a Father growing up. He was killed when I was 5. I had no GOOD role model to look up at. But little by little, as you grew, you taught me that it was okay to love and cherish things now. Frieza was gone and he could never come back to hurt my family or me anymore. The Bra was born and I guess I tried to make up for the time I didn't spend with you. I guess I tried to make up for the things that I never did with you, but I'm ending up hurting you and missing out on important things going on in your life. And for that I am sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't get to hold you more. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I love you or that I am proud of you. I'm sorry that you have to question that. But now you won't have to. I'm going to tell you right here and now." Vegeta paused and took a deep breath, put his head down, and closed his eyes. Then he looked up and saw his son on the verge of tears. He reached out and grabbed him and gave Trunks a big hug.

"I love you son. You make me proud everytime I look at you. I'm sorry that I caused you pain and suffering. I will make it up to you I promise!!" Then he gave Trunks a big kiss on the side of the head and let him go.

Trunks looked up "Thanks, Dad. I love you too. And don't worry, I won't say anything about this to anyone."

Vegeta smirked "Thanks Son. Now let's get out of here to let your Mother know that we are both all right. Haha"

Then father and son walked out of Trunks' room, feeling relived. Vegeta saw Bulma as Trunks walked off in the living room to see Bra.

"So, did you and your son have a good talk?"

"Yes, and from now on, things will be a bit different around here."

"Good." They shared a kiss and walked into the living room to watch their kids play happily with each other.

THE END!!! Sorry it's long...I really got into it. Lol. As always...R&R!!!


End file.
